


Ближний свет

by j_winter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drunk Driving, M/M, Past Underage, Police Officer Bellamy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_winter/pseuds/j_winter
Summary: Беллами небогат, работает офицером полиции. Однажды ночью ему не везет остановить машину Джона Мерфи, удирающего с кошмарного свидания, пошедшего совсем не по плану.





	Ближний свет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lights passing by](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920809) by [Miralana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana). 



Это был вечер пятницы, тот день недели, когда Беллами надеялся тормозить и штрафовать каждую вторую машину, потому что именно в такие дни детки забывают, как нехорошо пить спиртное и садиться после этого за руль. Но именно сегодня они почему-то не оправдывали его ожиданий. 

Он опустил взгляд на свой телефон, часы показывали, что время неуклонно идет к полуночи. И только сейчас он понял, сколько машин вообще видел сегодня на дороге, не говоря о том, чтобы останавливать. Две. Может быть, три. Обычно пятничная смена немного интересней. С другой стороны, на прошлой неделе, на другой стороне Аркадии открылся новый клуб под названием Город Света, поэтому, похоже, придется привыкать ничего не делать и в обозримом будущем. 

Он как раз собирался написать Кларк смс и спросить, как там ее смена в госпитале, интересней ли, чем его, когда мимо проехала машина. Он проверил индикатор скорости. Восемьдесят три мили в час. 

Ну что ж. 

Беллами завел машину выруливая на дорогу. Включил мигалку, но проходит не меньше двух минут до того, как водитель реагирует. Возможно, он пьян, даже при том, что машину ведет ровно. 

Когда он съехал с дороги, Беллами остановился прямо за ним и вышел из машины. Послав суровый взгляд, возможно, еще совсем ребенку за рулем, он постучал в окно. Оно тут же плавно опустилось вниз. Внутри темно, приходится подсвечивать фонариком, чтобы увидеть водителя. Юноша, едва за двадцать, шатен, волосы зачесаны назад, глаза голубые, довольно далеко посажены друг от друга.

\- Права и удостоверение личности, пожалуйста. 

От парня доносится тихое «блядь», пока он тянется к бардачку и достает документы. Беллами забирает их, делает шаг назад и щелкает переключателем рации. 

\- Монти, проверишь кое-что? Джонатан Мерфи, двадцать три года, из Аркадии. 

\- Одну секунду, - говорит Монти по ту сторону рации, а Беллами подсвечивает фонариком номер машины. Записывает на всякий случай. И к тому времени, как он заканчивает, Монти возвращается. 

\- Несколько несерьезных приводов в участок за хулиганство пару лет назад. Есть дела, к которым у меня нет доступа, потому что тогда он был несовершеннолетним, но ничего выдающегося там все равно нет. У него нет машины, зарегистрированной на него. 

Беллами пробегается взглядом по документу на машину в своей руке. Она зарегистрирована на городской департамент. А мистер Мерфи не похож на человека, работающего на благо города. 

\- Спасибо, - говорит он и идет обратно к машине. Мистер Мерфи прижимается лбом к рулю, Когда Беллами возвращается и наклоняется к приоткрытому окну машины. 

\- Знаете, за что я вас остановил? – спрашивает Блэйк и мистер Мерфи смотрит на него так, словно хочет убить. Беллами хотел бы его арестовать, просто чтобы хоть чем-нибудь занять этот вечер. 

\- Нет, - он неприятно отрывисто произносит последнюю «т», а его выражение лица человека, готового убивать, тут же меняется на самодовольную усмешку. Беллами все еще не уверен в том, трезв этот парень или нет.

\- Вы ехали слишком быстро. 

\- Типа что, пять миль в час? – фыркает он и Беллами качает головой. 

\- Больше двадцати, - по тому, как заметно дергается кадык мистера Мерфи, Беллами прекрасно понимает, он знает, что это значит. Беллами мог бы просто забрать его права прямо сейчас, это ничего бы не изменило. Он все равно их лишится. 

\- Окей, офицер, - внезапно говорит он, на его лице не остается ни капли былого самодовольства. – У меня был очень плохой вечер, и я очень хочу просто вернуться домой. 

\- Как и мы все? Это не оправдывает нарушение закона.

Мистер Мерфи крепко сжимает зубы, напрягая челюсть. – Вы бы тоже закон нарушили, если бы знали, что произошло. 

\- Очень в этом сомневаюсь, - говорит Беллами, собираясь вернуться к своей машине, чтобы достать алкотест. Лучше перестраховаться, чем сожалеть. 

\- Мне нужно, чтобы вы вышли из машины. 

\- Нет, офицер, я _ни шага_ из тачки не сделаю, - возражает мистер Мерфи и Беллами тяжело вздыхает. 

Пора вытаскивать его оттуда силой.

\- Дело вот в чем, - начинает он и Беллами удивленно округляет глаза. 

\- Есть один парень, старше меня и денег у него столько, что ими швыряться можно. 

\- Мне этого знать не нужно. 

\- Ну так вот, пару лет назад он подошел ко мне, предложил платить за мою учебу, за аренду и за телефон. У меня даже была кредитка для покупок. 

Беллами очень не хочет знать все это, но мистер Мерфи, похоже, упрямо полон решимости поговорить с ним об этом.

\- Ну, я подумал, окей, но немного странно, учитывая, что его сын всего на год меня старше и учится в старшей школе, но эй, дареному коню в зубы не смотрят. И если он хочет, чтобы я сосал его член и звал папочкой… То это я могу. 

\- Сэр, должен напомнить вам, что все, что вы скажете может быть использовано против вас. 

\- Но дело не в этом. Конечно, мы трахались иногда, но в основном ему нравилось просто покрывать мои расходы. Каждый месяц я садился к нему на колени и зачитывал ему вслух все свои счета до единого, и чем больше они были, тем больше он возбуждался. 

Беллами рассеянно моргнул. Он был уверен процентов на шестьдесят, что мистер Мерфи это выдумал, но с другой стороны… Это звучало достаточно странно, чтобы быть правдой. 

\- И вот тогда он обычно хотел, чтобы я ему сосал, я не возражал, мне нравится члены сосать, - он подмигивает Беллами и да, это определенно непристойное предложение офицеру полиции, и Беллами совершенно точно его арестует. Как только узнает, что случилось. 

\- И вот, пару дней назад, он позвонил мне и позвал на ужин. Все официально, ресторан, костюм, все такое. Обычно мы такими вещами не занимаемся, знаешь ли, - Беллами не знал, но заподозрил, что это как-то связано со служебной машиной, оформленной на город и тем богачом. Нескольких из очень обеспеченных людей он знает. 

\- Но я подумал, окей, может быть, идея просадить тысчонку баксов значит для него что-нибудь, а мне все равно нечем заняться. Ну поехали мы в ресторан, и это было охрениетельно. Он заказал еды, вина, и это здорово, а потом завел разговор, и вот в этот момент все покатилось к чертям. 

Когда Беллами подается вперед, чтобы не упустить чего-нибудь важного в истории мистера Мерфи, он чует запах вина и чеснока в чужом дыхании. Он слишком увлекся рассказом, чтобы сопоставить факты и понять, что его определенно стоит проверить на алкоголь. 

\- Ну, значит, он говорит о замечательных шести годах, которые мы провели вместе, - мистер Мерфи замолкает, сболтнув лишнего, а Беллами выразительно вскидывает бровь. Двадцать три года и шесть лет сочетаются не лучшим образом. – И я такой, «окей, он хочет порвать со мной». И это, знаешь, у меня есть работа, кое-какие сбережения, может быть, когда-нибудь и машину смогу себе позволить. Все не так уж и плохо, но нет, дело не в этом. Только что мы одни, и вдруг, буквально мгновение спустя, какая-то леди в красном платье уже с нами за одним столиком. 

\- Что?

\- Да, и она такая, «Джон, Тел… наш общий знакомый столько рассказывал о тебе, что мне захотелось пригласить тебя присоединиться к нам». 

Беллами хмурится оговорке мистера Мерфи. Он знает одного влиятельного городского канцлера, чье имя начинается на _Тел._

\- И я такой, «Окей, тройничок. Я, конечно, не по девушкам, но какая разница, деньги есть деньги.» Но нет, дело не в этом. Похоже и он, и она, они оба, состоят в какой-то сумасшедшей секте, в которой верят, что наша реальность – это что-то вроде развитой симуляции, как в том фильме…

\- «Матрица»? – подсказывает Беллами, но мистер Мерфи недоуменно смотрит на него. 

\- Не смотрел его. Я имел в виду «Бегущий в лабиринте», но без разницы. Ну и он такой, «Я выбрал тебя, Джон, у тебя есть потенциал, но раскрыть его можно только если ты откроешь свой разум правде», и само собой, я такой, «Лол, нет, я сваливаю». 

\- А потом ты превысил скорость на двадцать миль в час, чтобы домчать до дома…

\- Чтобы убраться от него так далеко, как смогу. Я имею в виду, это же безумие какое-то, да? 

\- Немного, - это полное безумие, но Беллами тут чтобы делать свою работу. – Мне все еще нужно, чтобы вы покинули транспортное средство. 

\- О, да ладно тебе, - мистер Мерфи умоляюще смотрит на него.

\- Если не выйдете из машины в течении пяти секунд, то к вашему правонарушению добавится проституция.

\- Так нельзя!

Беллами подмигивает ему. Мистер Мерфи недовольно поджимает губы. 

\- О, замечательно, - вскрикивает он, Беллами приходится отступить назад, потому как открывшаяся дверь бьет его прямо по груди. Мистер Мерфи делает шаг и спотыкается, не сразу возвращаясь в вертикальное положение, цепляясь за дверь. 

\- Сколько вина вы выпили?  
\- Бокала два, - отвечает он, глядя вниз, на свои ноги. Он морщит свой очаровательный нос. - …или четыре. 

\- И все еще думаете, что сесть после этого за руль хорошая идея?

\- Ты вообще меня слушал? Ебаная секта, я мог погибнуть.

Беллами выразительно выгибает бровь. – Вы боитесь за свою жизнь в присутствии этого человека? 

\- Ну, нет… но…

\- Тогда нет никакого оправдания. 

\- Да ладно тебе, чувак, - мистер Мерфи едва ли не скулит и Беллами тяжело вздыхает. 

\- Оставайтесь здесь, я принесу тест на алкоголь. 

Беллами отворачивается, устало потирая пальцами виски. Он успевает только дойти до своей машины, когда оборачивается и понимает, что мистер Мерфи не остался ждать его на месте, а, вообще-то, пытается сбежать. Если это можно назвать попыткой побега. Он больше спотыкается, чем бежит. 

\- Мистер Мерфи! – кричит Беллами и слышит в ответ громкое «блядь». Закатывает глаза, бежит следом и хватает за руку, как только догоняет его. 

\- Мистер Мерфи, вы арестованы за вождение в состоянии алкогольного опьянения, превышение скорости и, возможно, за занятие проституцией, - мистер Мерфи все еще упорно пытается вырваться. Он тощий и долговязый, и в половину не такой сильный, как Беллами, так что это гиблое дело. 

\- Вы меня слышали? 

\- Пусти. 

\- Вы арестованы. 

\- Нет, не арестован, - мистер Мерфи шлепается на землю, сев прямо там, вытянув ту руку, за которую все еще держит Беллами. Блэйк попытался поднять его на ноги, но есть большая разница между тем, чтобы ловить беглеца и тем, чтобы поставить кого-то на ноги, против его воли. 

\- Черт подери. 

Он снова дергает его за руку. Безрезультатно. 

\- Мистер Мерфи, сообщаю вам, что я буду вынужден нести вас на руках, если вы сами не встанете в течении пяти секунд.

\- Тебе меня не заставить. 

Беллами вздыхает, отпуская его руку. Наклонившись, он подхватывает его под талию и поднимает, поставив на ноги. И когда кажется, что он не собирается ровно стоять и снова во-вот упадет, Беллами закатывает глаза и закидывает его себе на плечо. 

\- Отпусти меня, придурок! 

\- Оскорбление офицера полиции, мистер Мерфи. Вы имеете право хранить молчание, имеете право на адвоката, если вы… 

\- Блядь, - выкрикивает мистер Мерфи, пытаясь вывернуться и свалиться с его плеча с неожиданным для Беллами рвением. Беллами покрепче перехватывает, но и этого рывка достаточно, чтобы Блэйк и сам споткнулся и упал. Они оба кубарем катятся вниз по небольшому откосу рядом с дорогой. Беллами приземляется на спину, а Мерфи оказывается на нем сверху. 

\- У вас будут серь… - мистер Мерфи зажимает ему рот ладонью, затаив дыхание, когда рядом с ними тормозит машина.

\- Блядь, блядь, блядь, - ругается он, а Беллами просто смотрит на звезды и надеется, что кем бы ни был этот богатей, он его не уволит. 

\- Джон? Джон! – кричит городской канцлер Теллониус Джаха и Беллами вынужден остаться в канаве чуть дольше. Он все равно не знает, как объяснить это Комиссару Миллеру. 

\- Похоже, он оставил машину здесь, - звучит женский голос и Беллами чувствует, как замер мистер Мерфи. – Но что на счет полицейской машины?

\- Полицейские, вероятно, погнались за ним. Поехали…, - голоса постепенно удаляются и становятся тише, по мере того, как они идут обратно к машине и уезжают. Чужая рука исчезает с лица Беллами. Мистер Мерфи опускает голову на его грудь и Беллами с трудом останавливает себя от того, чтобы погладить его по голове. Это было близко.

\- Спасибо. 

\- За что? За то, что не арестовал тебя?

\- За то, что не сдал меня им. 

\- Он не настолько влиятелен. 

Мистер Мерфи внимательно смотрит на него, а Беллами думает, что на самом деле, да, на столько, потому что, если Теллониус захочет освободить кого-нибудь из-под стражи, он, вероятно, вполне сможет это сделать. 

\- Я не арестую тебя, - наконец, озвучивает он свое решение. – Но за руль ты не сядешь.   
Мистер Мерфи впервые искренне улыбается ему – и ему кажется, что мистер Мерфи не из тех людей, кто часто улыбаются, он словно не знает, как это делать – и вытягивает из кармана телефон. Пишет кому-то, а Беллами пытается из-под него выбраться, но безуспешно. 

\- Отлично, кое-кто меня подвезет. И знаешь, мне не стоит подниматься, пока он меня ищет. Верно?

Беллами смотрит на него, и на его лице все еще сияет пьяная улыбка, и когда Блэйк кивает, мистер Мерфи снова устраивает ладонь на его груди. 

На этот раз Беллами позволяет себе похлопать его по макушке. Мистер Мерфи тихо смеется над этим жестом, а Беллами вынужден остаться лежать, пока не приедет тот неизвестный, кто подвезет его домой. 

Он правда, очень сильно ненавидит пятницы.


End file.
